


A Deer in Headlights

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Possessiveness, Pre-Game(s), and being gay, doesnt get super explicit But, uhh theres showering, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, she even falls in love with her targetspre-game, Sniper Wolf gives Meryl a sliver of mercy





	A Deer in Headlights

 

Meryl wasn’t surprised when Sniper Wolf entered her cell. Despite her isolation, her hallway was a busy one. High profile prisoners, high profile guards, even the occasional FOXHOUND member. So to have Sniper Wolf, with her hard blue eyes and green lips, holding her rifle, sit down and appraise her was not the most unusual thing she had seen here as a prisoner. 

She wasn’t much of a conversationalist, and Meryl, as a rule, didn’t like to speak to her captors, but when she stood up, Meryl wanted to follow.

“How long have you been here now, a year?” Wolf asked.

Meryl glared at her.

“Maybe two.” she laughed, a private and insidious thing. “Come with me.”

“Where.” she broke her oath of silence, not asking the question so much as demanding an answer, staring down the woman at the doorway.

In response, Sniper Wolf seemed to look her up and down, opposite of Meryl’s trained focus on her eyes. She felt vulnerable, more vulnerable than she had ever been in this compound. 

“Would you like to shower?”

Her heart skipped a beat. God, yes, she would love to shower. Her hair was a greasy mess and her skin felt like it caked in dust, like she was slowly becoming her room. Meryl got off her cot and stood up, still waiting for Sniper Wolf to gun her down. She unlocked the door and held it open, letting Meryl tentatively step through. A cold chill ran down her spine, if there was a time to escape, it was now, but Wolf’s hand on her lower back reminded her she’d be dead in an instant if she tried to flee. 

“This way.” she whispered into her ear, an unnecessary movement to unsettle Meryl further, she thought as she was led down a few hallways, never passing any windows, or any guards.

“Where are your men?” Meryl asked as they passed a long hallway opening, with a railing at the end, on the second story. 

“Minding their business.” She said, again, a little too close again, now with the tip of her gun pressed flush against her spine. Meryl nodded as they entered a shower room, mirrors on the end of the room, and shower heads installed in the ceiling. She sighed when she realized Sniper Wolf would have her gun trained on her the entire time, and stripped unceremoniously, albeit nervously. 

“How long have you uh, I guess worked here?” Meryl said, forgoing the last shred of dignity and self protecting behavior she had left.

Sniper Wolf sat on a wooden bench, two shower heads down, one leg propped up. “Now you want to talk?”

Meryl looked over her shoulder as she squeaked the water on. She made eye contact with Wolf and immediately turned back, noticing their reflection in the mirror. It was humiliating, standing naked, with a rifle pointed at her ass, even more so that the woman holding the gun could see her face as she realized this. 

“Maybe seven years, I lost track.” she said. “There’s too much interesting to do to think about dates and years.”

“Not even birthdays?” she didn’t know why she said that. She didn’t know why she didn’t just shut up and rinse her hair. Meryl hadn’t realized Wolf had got up until there was a bar of soap on the bench next to her. She stepped out of the hot water and shivered, grabbing the bar quickly and rubbing it into her scalp.

Wolf snickered and returned to where she had sat, the sound of water raining down onto the cement floor a roar, blocking out the thought that there was much else in the world besides this room. Meryl scrubbed her legs, wondering exactly how long she  _ had  _ been here- her legs hairier that she’d usually like. If she had shaved in the week before she left, which she usually did, then she had been a prisoner for longer than she thought. 

“You’re interesting.” Wolf said. Meryl bit her lip, lucky that the mirror had fogged up.

She could stand for more human interaction, “How so?”

“You are very- headstrong.”

Meryl laughed, “Do you mean that as a compliment? Cause usually it’s not.” She had been told that since she was very young, never as a nicety. 

“You haven’t caved in, despite not knowing anything about your circumstance, and you didn’t refuse being so exposed.” She explained.

“Yeah, well, I’m just about as exposed as normal around here, clothing or not.” She said, cranking the water off. She turned around, coming face to face with the woman. In a split second Meryl realized she could be dead come another split second. She instinctively stepped back, hitting the slippery bench with the back of her calf and colliding with it, ass-first. 

“Jesus!” she coughed, Wolf standing over her now. Maybe she was more powerless here than in her cell. At least on the cot, she could wear her steel toed boots. What a small comfort.

Wolf had this look in her eyes, like she was honing in on a kill, watching Meryl breathe harshly, squirming, but unable to move in the danger, like a deer in headlights. It wasn’t hard to tell what would happen next. Meryl was going to die. She was going to have her head broken into a hundred little pieces, brain matter and blood splattered over the mirror, naked body limp and dead. Her heart was racing.

Sniper Wolf’s hand cupped her cheek, thumb running back and forth over her cheekbone. She stepped forward, Meryl’s legs between hers, and played with her wet hair, watching as water dripped from her chin. 

“What are you doing?” Meryl breathed, the barrel of the gun just barely touching her leg. She shivered as Wolf’s hair brushed against her collarbone, again trying to stare down the sniper, without much use.

“You would have died without me.” Wolf said, blue eyes shimmering, like she was regaling her pride, “They would have tortured you, cut you open, but you were left alone. Did you know that?”

She didn’t know that.

“You would have been electrocuted first,” Wolf whispered, her voice low and husky, “And this,”  she ran her fingers through her hair again, “They shave the women prisoner’s hair.”

Meryl shivered as Wolf leaned down, her lips almost touching the skin next to her ear, hot breath overwhelming, “But you are too beautiful for that. I said I wanted you to myself; they complied.”

“What-” she shook, “What are you going to do to me?”

Wolf’s hand fell from her hair to her neck, tracing the curve of her shoulders, then her collarbone. Meryl tried to look away as she slid down her waist. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“What?” She sputtered. There was no one in this room, no one outside of it that she had seen, possibly no one even left at Shadow Moses. Was there anyone in the entire world? “You-”

“Your freckles are endearing.”

Meryl laughed nervously, “My mother always said they were ugly.”

Something fierce came across Wolf’s face. “I wore a lot of sunscreen as a kid.” she tried again. Wolf’s hand rose and gripped her jaw, making Meryl’s mouth open slightly. She was staring at her lips, she knew, and it was hard to not feel uncomfortable in her grasp, slightly cold, still dripping wet, and under the most dangerous person alive’s grasp. In some distant corner of her mind, she was enjoying this. 

“You are cute.” she said, the words innocuous but her voice not. 

Meryl had an idea, a dangerous idea, “How?”

Wolf blinked, for a moment almost shocked. Then she smiled. She pressed a kiss to Meryl’s temple, leaving a small green stain. “The curve of your jaw,” she murmured, kissing her there, then down to the crook of her neck, Meryl sucking in air through her teeth. “Your shoulders are broad for a woman.”

“Good thing or bad thing?” Meryl smiled, trying to ease into the situation, despite her heart still going a million miles an hour.

“Perfect thing.” she replied, obviously enjoying this too. Her breath hitched as Wolf kissed the top of her breast, her hands going straight for her hair. She tugged and Wolf gave a soft moan into the base of her hipbone, dangerously close to where Meryl was hoping she’d go. 

“What else?” she asked, “Why was I beautiful enough to save?”

She looked down at Wolf, who had knelt in front of her. She touched the inside of her thighs and Meryl opened, breath shaking. “What else?” Wolf said, looking up from between her legs. Meryl’s abdomen was tight, her face red hot, her clit just as warm. “No man will ever appreciate you, not the way I do.”

God, alright.

“No one?” she whispered as Wolf kissed the inside of her thigh, up and up and up. 

Her blue eyes were unwavering, heavy and deep. Maybe it was lust they were full of, but Meryl could pretend it was infatuation. In all the things she was trained for, no one had ever mentioned she might have to prepare for this. “You are above men,” she nodded as Wolf sucked on her skin, then kissed it before leaning back. “You respect them, but they don’t respect you. I respect you.” 

Meryl wanted to pull on her hair and fix her problems. Maybe if she came hard enough, she’d forget her job, and could live in peace with this woman. She wouldn’t be a good FOXHOUND member, she didn’t think so, but she could fall in love with her, easily. It wouldn’t be bad, not terrible, to have Sniper Wolf and her ridiculously soft lips whenever she’d like. And it wouldn’t be terrible to see her naked either, or to do something about the heat between her legs. She recollected herself as best she could. She didn’t want to forget. But she could put her thoughts away for a little bit. “You do more than respect me, though.”

Wolf laughed, she could feel her breath on her skin. “Yes, I do.”

  
  



End file.
